Star Trek into Star Wars
by He-wh0-must-n0t-be-named
Summary: Kirk is given command of a very fast Ship for a test run during which he runs into a super nova blowing him through time and space and out of the Maw! (for those who do not know the Maw is a black hole cluster at the center of the Galaxy in Star Wars)


Kirk stares out at the vastness of space laying before him. Some times he marvels at how beautiful it is, other days he thinks about what interesting people he might meet. On days like today, however, he wonders what he did wrong to earn sitting on the captains chair of the USS Fury, staring out a huge field of black holes. six weeks ago he had been called in to (insert star fleet commander's name for now it will be "Jean") office Kirk came to attention with a snap as he stated " James Tiberius Kirk reporting as ordered" "at ease," Jean replied, "now i bet you were wondering why you were called in here today?" Kirk relaxed, a cocky grin spread across his face as he came to terms with the fact that his new CO was a sexy lady and not a grumpy old ship captain who was filled with resentment and pissed off that Kirk was a captain so early in his career. "All i am wondering about is whether your single and what your doing tonight

"get your mind out of the bedroom, this is important!" snapped Jean sternly "we have a new star-ship that we want taken for its maiden voyage, so it can be put through a durability test" "you seemed a good choice since your track record on star-ships shows that you give them a heavy once-over!" She finished with a smile

"So no date?" Kirk said with a fair amount of cheek. Her glare told him all he needed to know. Changing tack he told her "alright so when do we leave and may i pick my own crew?"

"its a small ship so there will be no need for a full crew, instead we will give you your command crew and ten Marines" Jean replied, glad to be back on track

"why the troops?" Kirk asked as he raised his brow.

"Because" she said as she turned to the window "I will be there!" As she said this she spun back looking him in the eye "do you have a problem with having a woman on bored?"

"No of coarse not my communications officer is one, and besides just because i crashed a Corvette when i was little does not mean i came out of a time capsule!"

Visibly relaxing Jean commented "see you next week when you report for duty"

"what? not tonight?" Kirk teased, her glare made him salute and walk out quickly.

three weeks later...

"for the last time no!" Jean stated flatly "we are not taking a short cut through a black hole!" "come on" Kirk reasoned it will cut are time down from 8 hours to 2 and its not like there's a supernova going on right now!"

"just because one has just burnt out does not mean another will not ignite during are trip through it!" she snapped back "look you made me captain because i was reckless and hard on ships, pushing them to the limit, and then tell not to navigate through a CHARTED black hole cluster that has a propensity for igniting stars" she glared at him "fine, but if something goes wrong it is SO your responsibility" saying this she walked of the bridge.

5 hours later

"captain, the engines are failing, the gravitational pull has overloaded the warp drive" Sulu announces, Kirk is knocked out of his thoughts -and his chair- when a strong shaking makes the ship quiver. a loud thunk makes Kirk wince "what was that?" he demands, this may not be the Enterprise, but he still didn't want things smashing into it

"that was a meteorite hitting the ship" Spock explains, the only person who hadn't fallen over when the ship shook, go figure. "keptin, we are approaching one of zhe black holes" Chekov says, frantically pressing things on his console, trying to stop the ship from going into the black hole. "hit the boost!" yelled Jean, Spock then asked with his usual sangfroid "May i inquire to what you refer?" "THE BIG RED BUTTON DAMN IT!" at this point Sulu at last saw the button almost under his hand and and slammed his hand into it the stars turned to white streaks as they entered the warp hole which for once seemed a little odd and power seemed to be in the air...


End file.
